dinorpgfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nilli/Mission path
This mission path guide is compiled from "THE ENGLISH CONNECTION" clan pages. The original writer is anonymous, or possibly several people. Grandpa Joe (first bunch) # Grandpa Joe: Fresh Fish # Grandpa Joe: The Lost Dog # Grandpa Joe: The Hills' Smashrooms # Grandpa Joe: Wolf Hunting # Grandpa Joe: The Rose Bush in danger # Grandpa Joe: The Recipe Book # Grandpa Joe: The Stamps # Grandpa Joe: The Confidential Letter #* Stop at the University and talk to Professor Eugene to get the Buoy. # Grandpa Joe: A Strange Monster Mr Bao Bob (first bunch) # Mr Bao Bob: Birthday Present # Mr Bao Bob: Barter in the Altanteid Islands #* Stop at Coral Mines and talk to Coral Miner to get the Lucky Shovel. #* Dig at Sticky Swamp to get the Swamp Mud. #* Stop at Coral Mines and talk to Coral Miner to repair the Broken Shovel. # Mr Bao Bob: The Sardine Rally #* Stop at Mutant Falls and talk to Master Hydargol to unlock Apprentice Padamonk. #* Stop at Frish Port and talk to the Apprentice Padamonk to get the Waterlily Pads. #* Stop at Mutant Falls and talk to Master Hydargol to get the Fountain Pearl. # Mr Bao Bob: The Fishes Rally #* Dig at the Fountain of Youth to get the Pure Water. #* Stop at the University and talk to Professor Eugene to get the Climbing Gear. # Mr Bao Bob: The Sharks Rally #* Stop at Mutant Falls and talk to Atlantean Guard to unlock Joveboze. #* Stop at Coral Mines and talk to Coral Miner to repair the Broken Shovel. #* Stop at Frish Port and talk to Joveboze to get the Scorpscuba Caller. #* Dig at Basalt Slopes to get the Basalt Shard. # Mr Bao Bob: Kazkadine Hunt #* Stop at Underwater Dome and talk to the ArchSage to get Zors Glove. #* Stop at Mutant Falls and talk to Master Hydargol to get the permanent Waterlily Pads. # Mr Bao Bob: Eeloz with vinegar # Mr Bao Bob: The Huge Hunt Nicolas Mulot (all) # Nicolas Mulot: The road of the High Peril # Nicolas Mulot: Cartography #* Stop at Haunted Hills and talk to the Strange Man to get the Lantern. # Nicolas Mulot: Allergies # Nicolas Mulot: Remedy #* Stop at Coral Mines and talk to Coral Miner to repair the Broken Shovel. # Nicolas Mulot: Adventurer Kit Dian Korgsey (all) # Dian Korgsey: Like a Korgon into water #* Dig at Ashpouk Ruins to get the Old Stone. # Dian Korgsey: Northern Korgons, Southern Korgons # Dian Korgsey: Wood Steak # Dian Korgsey: Korgons Rivalry Mr Bao Bob (last bunch) # Mr Bao Bob: The Whales Rally # Mr Bao Bob: The Dinoland Tour Grandpa Joe (last bunch) # Grandpa Joe: The Giants # Grandpa Joe: The Month Exploit #* Stop at the University and talk to Professor Eugene to get the Ashpuk Totem. Strange Prowler (all) # Strange Prowler: The Amnesiac Rice # Strange Prowler: The Dark Dinoz Soft Shaman (all) # Soft Shaman: The Testing Ordeal # Soft Shaman: The Archelionscarer #* Stop at the Venerable's Lair and talk to the Venerable to get the Fire Charm and unlock the Injured Soldier. # Soft Shaman: Fire! # Soft Shaman: The Crazy Barbecue # Soft Shaman: Quarrel # Soft Shaman: The Forges Defense! # Soft Shaman: The Vanished Package # Soft Shaman: (Un)Fair Trade #* Stop at Dinotown and give an Authentic Warm Bread to the Injured Soldier to get the Member Card. # Soft Shaman: Ridiculous Ritual # Soft Shaman: Hieroglyphs # Soft Shaman: Carrier Pigeon Forest Warden (all) # Forest Warden: The Forest Warden # Forest Warden: The Green Thumb # Forest Warden: Right to cut # Forest Warden: The King of the Jungle # Forest Warden: Make your wishes # Forest Warden: A Jack For The Forest # Forest Warden: Monkey money Madam X, Skully, and the Elemental Master The original guide does not mention when the missions from Madam X, Skully, and the Elemental Master should be completed. It is possible they were added after the original guide was written, and therefor not taken into account. It is recommended that you get to Nicolas Mulot as soon as possible, because you want to reach the Grumhel Forest without meeting the Arboreal Guardians that show up when your Dinoz reaches level 22. This means that it is recommended you wait with finishing the missions of Madam X, Skully and the Elemental Master until after you have reached level 22. I take no credit for compiling this guide, as it was made available on "THE ENGLISH CONNECTION" clan pages by an unknown author.